Connectivity
Paparo discovers the secret to activating the Planetary Connection, and decides to try it out on Earth. Plot Paparo was floating through a dimension that looked like it was falling apart (since it was). (Paparo): I must get out of here before this place completely ceases to exist! The view now shows him floating out of sight. Back on earth, Ben's parents were telling him to go to bed. (Sandra): Ben, time for bed! (Ben): *''yawn!* But I'm not tired! (Carl): Riiiiiiiiiiight... Ben was about to reach the top of the stairs, when Paradox suddenly teleported there. (Paradox): Hello, Ben! (Sandra, screaming): Who are you?! (Ben): Relax, it's only Paradox. (Sandra): Oh. (Paradox): I need to take you to Galvan Prime to make sure Paparo stays in the Dream World. If you dream anything tonight, it will be recreated, giving Paparo the chance to escape. (Carl): What are you talking about? (Ben): Gotta go to Galvan Prime, sorry! (Sandra): But... Paradox and Ben already teleported out. On Galvan Prime, there was a large machine in Azmuth's lab. (Ben, yawning): What's that? (Azmuth): A machine... (Ben): Duh. (Azmuth): As I was saying, it's a machine to make sure Paparo is trapped in the Dream World. (Ben): How does it work? (Azmuth): Step into this small room and sit down in the center. The machine will send a beam into your brain that will lock the Dream World. While it changes, you will be unable to dream anything. (Ben): Okay. He stepped in. Paradox closed the door, and Azmuth started pushing buttons. Suddenly, an error message flashed. (Azmuth): No! Ben fell asleep! The Dream World is activating! Paradox looked in the window, seeing Ben laying on his back, asleep. Suddenly, a large ball of light appeared in the room, and it grew. (Paradox): Watch out! Paradox and Azmuth jumped back. Suddenly, the machine exploded! [[Ben 10: Multi Trixes Theme Song|''Theme song!]] With the smoke and debris flying everywhere, the ball floated out. Suddenly, Paparo fell out of the ball, which then disappeared. (Paparo): I'm free! Paparo's eyes were green for some reason, and he had the Omnitrix symbol! (Azmuth): You have the Omnitrix symbol. (Paparo): Correct. I'm Ben, in Flatonian form! (Azmuth): The Omnitrix will time out or lose power. (Paparo): No it won't. I can recharge it like this! He pulled a plug out from a wall and touched it to the Omnitrix, filling the power completely. (Paparo): And it won't time out since I just shorted out the limiter! (Paradox): Ben will overcome you. Flatonian DNA is not very strong in overcoming whoever is fused with it. (Paparo): Right. That's why I must move quickly. Paparo slapped his chest to turn into Pelicarve, when he realised that transforming would break his control! (Paparo): WAIT! (Transform) (Ben): Pelicarve! ... Where am I and how am I transformed? (Azmuth): Still on Galvan Prime. You were fused with Paparo and turned into Paperboy. Paparo attempted to turn into Pelicarve to fly to Earth, but he realised too late that it would break his control. He is still fused with you. We will need to extract him before he regains control. (Ben): Can I go to bed now? (Paradox): Sure. I'll take you home. He did. (Paradox): Good night! He teleported away. (Ben): *''yawn!* I'm glad I'm finally ready for bed. After he fell asleep, he suddenly got up! He walked to his door with his arms stretched out. He was sleepwalking! He walked out of his house, and all the way to the cave seen in ''Grounded and The Final Battle, Part 1. He walked through a secret corridor in the cave to the large room seen at the end of Return of the Nanochips. He then activated the Omnitrix! The green glow woke him up, but he still couldn't stop. He wasn't sleepwalking at all! (Ben): Where am I? I can't stop! He then involuntarily turned into Paperboy, which fully activated Papro's control. (Paparo): Paperboy! Why did I just shout Ben's Flatonian nickname? Various Nanochips were flying around the room. Zeno and Fich were pushing buttons on a control panel. (Paparo): Got the DNA? (Zeno): Yeah. I threw 'em up into this container. He held up a small container as big around as the Omnitrix dial, but taller. It held several DNA samples from the Codon Stream. (Fich): This is enough to activate it, Master. (Paparo): Good. He took the container, walked over to another control panel that had a hole the size of the container on it, and stuck the container in a bit. The DNA drained out and into the machine. It went through a series of hoses to the large machine at the end. (Paparo): Within seconds, the Planetary Connection will be activated! (Zeno): Wait, I thought you wanted it for the DNA. So you could turn into all o' Tennyson's aliens. (Paparo): Then why would we do it in Earth's Connection station? (Zeno): Umm... But you're gonna kill us all! Including you! (Paparo): I don't care, as long as Tennyson is dead! (Fich): Boss, you've lost it! The big machine started glowing green, and sparked up. It started making weird noises. Fich jumped to the emergency shut-down button, but Paparo grabbed him. (Zeno): No! He picked up Fich with his tongues and threw him at the button. It was pushed. The machine started shutting down, but it made a big spark, and the front metal sheet fell off. Green liquid that resembled that of the Codon Stream poured out. (Paparo): Look what you've done! Suddenly, Gwen, Kevin, and Max teleported in. (Max): Not so fast, Paparo! He tossed a machine at the Omnitrix. (Gwen): Did we miss something? (Zeno): Yes. It turns out Paparo lost it. We no longer work for him. (Fich): But that doesn't mean we're good guys, though. (Kevin): What was that doohicky you tossed at Paparo? (Max): I know he and Ben are fused. That's a machine made by Azmuth that will lock a transformation. Suddenly, the machine made the Omnitrix spark up. The machine fell off as Ben detransformed. (Ben): Nice to be able to control myself now. Unlike the last time, I was fully conscious of my actions. Paparo just had full control. Ben made the playlist show up. (Ben): It looks like Paperboy's gone. (Max): But Paparo's still in the Codon Stream. We'll have to work on that. They all parted ways and went home. But on Primus, a green glowing bubble appeared in the Codon Stream and got bigger. It floated out, and it turned into Paparo when it touched the ground. (Paparo): Free at last! And with no limitations, either. Earth may be out of the picture in my attack, but it doesn't matter. It will be destroyed along with all reality! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Paparo/Nanochips Arc Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise